


Little surprise

by aestheticvelvet



Category: Keith Richards - Fandom, The Rolling Stones, brian jones - Fandom, classic rock - Fandom
Genre: Engaged, Fluff, M/M, Ship, Wholesome, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticvelvet/pseuds/aestheticvelvet
Summary: Keith Richards x Brian Jones one shotKeith has a "little" surprise for Brian
Relationships: Brian Jones/Keith Richards
Kudos: 4





	Little surprise

On a lovely Sunday morning, Keith recently proposed to Brian. The blonde happily said yes, both Keith and Brian were in such joy. They can’t wait to spend the rest of their lives with each other. Keith has a “little” surprise to his fiancé, he made Brian wear a blindfold and get him into his car. 

“ Keith, where in the world are we going? and why am I wearing a blindfold? “ Brian asked his fiance, worrying what would happen.

“ Don’t worry, love, you’ll see in a minute “ Keith answered, while he focused on the wheel.

“ I swear to god, this better not be a prank! “ Brian said in an annoyed tone.

Keith chuckled. “ No, it's not a prank at all. I promised! “

“ This better be good then.. “

After that, no one said a single word. It took them at least 15 minutes to get to their destination. Finally, here comes the surprise.

“ Love, you can take off your blindfold now! “ Keith said to his fiance. 

Brian listened, he took off the blindfolds as fast as he could. The first thing he sees is a beautiful house. “ Oh, a house- we are in front of possibly someone’s house.. why are we here? “ he asked his fiance once again, he’s starting to get confused.

“ Well, Bri, this is my surprise.. This is where we're gonna live for the rest of our lives. If you don’t like the house then I understand.. “ Keith said, sitting there awkwardly. Random thoughts started to get to his head, what if Brian didn’t like it? He's anxious for Brian’s reply.

Brian was speechless, he started to get emotional. “ I- I love it! I can’t wait to live here with you! “ he cried with joy, and he kissed his fiance’s cheek. 

“Oh my lord, I’m so happy to hear you say that. I can’t wait to live here with you too, we’ll make so many memories. “ Keith brightened up, and he kissed Brian’s forehead. Keith and Brian hugged each other, both have a huge smile on their face. 

“ I love you, Keith! “ Brian said

“ I love you too, Bri! I promised you, I’m gonna make you so happy here. “ Keith said, as he wipes his soon to be husband’s tears. 

“ I already know you will! “ Brian blushes, and he kissed his cheeks again.

Keith blushed as well, and smiled “ You are my happiness! “ he said.

“ You are mine too! “

A month passed by, they finally got married. They moved into their new house, they were the happiest people in the world. They will never stop loving each other.


End file.
